naplfandomcom-20200213-history
Southwest
The Region consisting of the South Western states of Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, and Colorado. Regional Professor: Professor Maverick Regional Enemy: Blazzing Saddlers 'Gym Leaders and Cities' The Region consisting of the South Western states of Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, and Colorado. Regional Professor: Professor Opuntia Regional Enemy: Steam and Coal Mining Co. Gym Leaders and Cities' 1) Dallas, Texas Type: Normal Leader: Tom Landry Pokemon: Eevee, Tauros, Patrat, Lillipup Badge: Star Badge 2) Austin, Texas Type: Electric Leader: Vince Young Pokemon: Pikachu, Luxio, Electrabuzz, Blitzle Badge: Voltage Badge 3) Houston/Galveston, TX Type: Poison Leader: Buzz Armstrong Pokemon:Koffing, Seviper, Muk, Whirlipede Badge: Toxic Badge 4) Oklahoma City, OK ''' Type: Ground Leader: Engine Joe Pokemon: Graveler, Quagsire, Nidoking, Excadrill Badge:Trailblazer Badge '''5) Skarmory City, CO (Denver) Type: Ice Leader: Shaun Pokemon: Sneasel, Snorunt, Snover, Glaceon Badge: Extreme Badge 6) Salt Lake City, UT Type: Rock Leader: Meriwether/Lewis (double battle) Pokemon: Mamoswine/Rhydon, Gigalith/Crustle, Carracosta/Archeops, Barbaracle/Tyrantrum Badge: Explorer Badge 7) Phoenix, AZ (Solrock Valley) Type: Fire Gym Leader: Larry Fitzgerald Pokemon: Combuskin, Torkoal, Rapidash, Pignite Badge: Desert Badge 8) Santa Fe, NM Type: Dragon Leader: Chief Crazy Keldeo Pokemon: Shelgon, Dragonair, Flygon, Haxorus Badge: Legend Badge Elite 4) Grand Canyon, AZ Top of Form 1. Denver- Steel, male, white Pokemon: A. Magnezone B. Aegislash C. Aggron D. Durant E. Steelix 1. Phoenix (Female, African American, Fire) Pokemon: A. Heatmor B. Delphox C. Camerupt D. Magmortar E. Charizard 1. Roswell (Psychic, male, white) Pokemon: A. Delphox B. Reunculus C. Gardevoir D. Metagross E. Espeon 1. Logan (black, male,water) 2. A. Greninja 3. B. Carracosta 4. C. Milotic 5. D. Jellicent 6. E. Gastrodon FChampion Katie (Chief Crazy Keldeo's daughter, Native American, Female) 1. Xatu 2. Boufallant 3. Darmanitan 4. Roserade 5. Aggron 6. Keldeo Bottom of Form Areas of interest' Towns' Tyler, TX (Starting Town) Amarillo, TX Colorado Springs, CO Grand Junction, CO Hoover Dam, AZ (Power Plant) Flagstaff, AZ (Day Care) Albuquerque, NM El Paso, TX (Enemy Team Hide Out) Midland, TX (Fighting Dojo) San Antonio, TX (Shopping Center) Four Corners Park, AZ, UT, CO, and NM (Safari Zone) Moab, UT Caves/Mountains' (still not quite hammered out) Carlsbad Caverns Eisenhower Tunnel (along I 70 between Denver and Grand Junction) Pikes Peak (colo. springs) Bullard Peak/Bear Mountain (near Silver City) Enchanted Rock (near San Antonio) La Sal Mountains (Near Moab, could use Mt. Peale or Mt. Tukuhnikivatz) Chisos Mountains (big bend) El Capitan (Guadalupe Mountains) Kings Peak (Utah) Humphreys Peak (Arizona) Mount Elbert (highest peak in rocky mountains) (Maybe use peaks as some sort of minigame where you climb to the top of famous/tall peaks for rewards or plot points) Lakes '( not quite worked out just yet) Lake Mead Great Salt Lake Glenn Canyon Reservoir Elephant Butte Reservoir Any one of the reservoirs near dallas Map Key' 1. Tyler, TX 2. Dallas, TX 3. Ausitn, TX 4. San Antonio, TX 5. Houston/Galveston, TX 6. Enchanted Rock 7. Ft. Stockton, TX 7. Oklahoma City, OK (I screwed up the numbering derp) 8. Big Bend and Chisos Mountains 9. Guadalupe Peak, TX and Carlsbad Caverns, NM 10. Amarillo, TX 11. El Paso, TX 12. Albaquerque, NM 13. Silver City and Beare Mountain, NM 14. Santa Fe, NM 15. Colorado Springs, CO and Pikes Peak 16. Denver, CO 17. Vail, CO 18. Grand Junction, CO 19. Moab, UT and La Sal mountains 20. Kings Peak 21. Salt Lake City, UT and Great Salt Lake 22. Grand Canyon, AZ 23. Flagstaff, AZ and Humphreys Peak 24. Pheonix, AZ 25. Tuscon, AZ 25. Elite 4, in the Grand Canyon 26. Hoover Dam 27. Mount Elbert 'Areas of interest' 'Towns' Tyler, TX (Starting Town) Amarillo, TX Colorado Springs, CO Grand Junction, CO Hoover Dam, AZ (Power Plant) Flagstaff, AZ (Day Care) Albuquerque, NM El Paso, TX (Enemy Team Hide Out) Midland, TX (Fighting Dojo) San Antonio, TX (Shopping Center) Four Corners Park, AZ, UT, CO, and NM (Safari Zone) Moab, UT 'Caves/Mountains' (still not quite hammered out) Carlsbad Caverns Eisenhower Tunnel (along I 70 between Denver and Grand Junction) Pikes Peak (colo. springs) Bullard Peak/Bear Mountain (near Silver City) Enchanted Rock (near San Antonio) La Sal Mountains (Near Moab, could use Mt. Peale or Mt. Tukuhnikivatz) Chisos Mountains (big bend) El Capitan (Guadalupe Mountains) Kings Peak (Utah) Humphreys Peak (Arizona) Mount Elbert (highest peak in rocky mountains) (Maybe use peaks as some sort of minigame where you climb to the top of famous/tall peaks for rewards or plot points) 'Lakes '( not quite worked out just yet) Lake Mead Great Salt Lake Glenn Canyon Reservoir Elephant Butte Reservoir Any one of the reservoirs near dallas 'Map Key' 1. Tyler, TX 2. Dallas, TX 3. Ausitn, TX 4. San Antonio, TX 5. Houston/Galveston, TX 6. Enchanted Rock 7. Ft. Stockton, TX 7. Oklahoma City, OK (I screwed up the numbering derp) 8. Big Bend and Chisos Mountains 9. Guadalupe Peak, TX and Carlsbad Caverns, NM 10. Amarillo, TX 11. El Paso, TX 12. Albaquerque, NM 13. Silver City and Beare Mountain, NM 14. Santa Fe, NM 15. Colorado Springs, CO and Pikes Peak 16. Denver, CO 17. Vail, CO 18. Grand Junction, CO 19. Moab, UT and La Sal mountains 20. Kings Peak 21. Salt Lake City, UT and Great Salt Lake 22. Grand Canyon, AZ 23. Flagstaff, AZ and Humphreys Peak 24. Pheonix, AZ 25. Tuscon, AZ 25. Elite 4, in the Grand Canyon (derp again) 26. Hoover Dam 27. Mount Elbert Category:Regions Category:Region Information